


Stupid Answers

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [18]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Mild Language, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett asks a stupid question. Gregg just thinks he's stupid.





	Stupid Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 18 Prompt: "Secrets? I love secrets."

Rhett's legs were crossed underneath him, ankles and feet becoming numb under the weight of his own limbs. The controller in his hands was held limply.  
  
"You know. It's hard to do co-op when your friend is staring listlessly into space," Gregg's voice cut through the fog.  
  
The blond shook his head, "Sorry man. Let's get to it."  
  
"Where's Link anyways? It's weird that he's not home," Gregg had paused the game despite the blond's attention focused on the screen.  
  
"He's at school. Attending a workshop or something," the blond hummed. He could see Gregg frowning at him from the corner of his eye and he sighed. "We decided to tell each other when something is eating at us. But I can't tell him this."  
  
"Secrets? I love secrets." His friend turned to face him on the floor, "So what's eating you?"  
  
Rhett chewed his bottom lip, what's the worst that could happen if he actually told Gregg? A deep sigh rushed out of his chest, "So Link and I are dating, I guess."  
  
A hum. "And like, we live together and stuff." A nod. "But like, we haven't really even kissed yet. Or even gone on a proper date."  
  
Gregg's brown eyes blinked at him slowly, "Really? That's what this is about?"  
  
The blond groaned and let his head roll back against the couch. "I'm stupid. I get it."  
  
"Yeah you are." Gregg stood up and brushed off the seat of his pants. "How the hell have you guys survived this long?"  
  
"What do you mean?" the blond let his eyes slip shut, studying the inside of his eyelids.  
  
He could hear the other man rifling through the kitchen cabinets, the fridge door opening, closing with a resounding thunk. Gregg was clearly making something to eat, the sound of containers clinking on the counter and the sound of metal clicking against a plate or bowl.  
  
Gregg was just letting him stew, letting him soak up his idiocy.  
  
"Have you figured out why I think you're a monumental moron?" Gregg padded back into the living room.  
  
"No?"  
  
"Well first off. Link is going to murder you when he finds out the rest of his icecream is gone." Rhett's eyes bolted open to take in the bowl in Gregg's hand, the man smiling evilly as he plopped onto the couch. "Second of all, I'm sure you've kissed him. Just not on the lips."  
  
Rhett blinked a handful of times. Gregg wasn't  _ wrong _ . He could tell him exactly how warm the skin of the brunet's forehead, how soft those inky tresses were pressed against his lips. "So you're saying, not to freak?"  
  
The sound of a spoon clinking against teeth, "Duh."  
  
"Why am I taking advice from the ass eating my boyfriend's ice cream?"  
  
The metal clinked against the bowl, "Because you're a moron. Whoever said there was no such thing as dumb questions has never talked to you."  
  
"That or you only give dumb answers," Rhett laughed.  
  
"More like I have it out for you. Can't wait to see you murdered. I get the games if you do right?"  
  
"No. Link gets them and I'll make sure he kicks your ass too." The two men laughed before resuming their game. Rhett felt more relaxed about the situation. Yeah maybe he and Link hadn't kissed yet, but they had a few tender moments, and suddenly everything just seemed lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Gregg is a cool dude. Just don't let him into your kitchen friends.
> 
> Come say [hello!](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
